Catalyst
by Heart of Lies
Summary: Harry receives a letter that changes everything. Follow his adventure as enemies become friends and friends become enemies. Weasley bashing and Dark!Harry.
1. In the Beginning

Catalyst

A/N This is a new fic that is AU. The main pairing will be Daphne Greengrass. Contains bashing of the Weasley's and Dumbledore. It won't be a super-powered Harry mainly because it's unrealistic, but he will be better than average but not invincible. Reviews are appreciated as they let me know what you think of the story and it also allows your input. No flamers please if you don't like then don't review.

Kaden San is the beta reader I really can't thank him enough for all the advice and help he has provided so a big thanks.

Oh I don't own Harry Potter I wish I did but I don't J.K Rowling does. A/N

Chapter 1 – In the Beginning.

oOoOoOo

As with all stories this tale begins at the beginning. This adventure starts out in Little Whinging in Surrey and to all appearances it looked like a normal suburban area, a perfect place to raise your family in peace and quiet. However, like most things, appearance's can be deceiving and Number Four Privet Drive was the perfect example. In the smallest bedroom was a young man two days shy of his sixteenth birthday and unknown to him the next two days would change the very foundations of his life along with his future. Harry is an important young man, as he was the Harry Potter, the Chosen One and a Wizard.

oOoOoOo

_29__th__ July 1996_

"Boy get down here this instant and cook us breakfast!"

A fat man with three double chins named Vernon, Harry's uncle screamed and stewed from the bottom of the stairs. Waking up and reaching for his glasses, the boy in question checked his watch to find that it was only nine thirty in the morning which was an unusually early time for the Saturday feeding frenzy. Slipping on the tent size hand-me-downs from dear dinky Duddy, Harry went downstairs and received a smack on the back of his head which sent him sprawling to the ground. Harry noticed that the smack came from Duddikins (who was now the same weight and size of a small killer whale) and moved Harry likened his cousin's movements to that of a walrus. These small moments between getting treated like a house elf and a punching bag gave Harry a small moment to consider all of this before getting yanked up by Vernon-I-spit-when-I-talk-Dursley.

"You ungrateful freak. After all we do for you and you can't even be bothered to cook us breakfast. Well I hope you aren't hungry freak because you won't get anything till we get back from Marge's on Tuesday. Since you are too good to make breakfast you will make packed lunches for us now boy!"

Vernon couldn't resist kicking Harry in the ribs when Harry tried to get back up. Finally, Harry got up and limped to the kitchen to make his relatives lunch. (which consisted of one whole loaf of bread and two big packets of ham.) It was enough for a small army, never mind three people, but at least Harry managed to sneak some bread and ham for later.

"Freak come here."

Aunt Petunia whined from the living room and Harry shuffled over to the adjacent room. The Dursley family sat squished on the settee and how they managed that with poor Petunia in the middle almost made Harry laugh but he didn't as this would have meant a day of unconsciousness if he had. Instead, Harry sat on the corner of the couch and he prepared himself for another wonderful chat.

"Now listen here you ungrateful freak. While we are gone you will do this list of chores or that cupboard will be your new home until you are eighteen. Do you understand you little shit?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Harry made sure to keep his tone somewhat respectful and emotionless.

"And there better not be any of your freakish behavior either boy."

Aunt Petunia always had to add her two cents into every conversation and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. With that enlightening threat….er chat the Dursley's waddled out the front door and drove off. Harry leapt to his feet and danced around.

"Freedom!"

The next hour and half was spent checking and figuratively licking his wounds that had occurred this morning and taking an hour-long shower just because he could. With the Dursley's gone Harry could plan for his great escape on his birthday.

"Dobby."

As soon as Harry said the name, the small elf appeared with a pop beside him, practically bouncing up and down with glee.

"The great Master Harry calls for his Dobby. How can Dobby help yous today sir?"

"Well can I get some lunch for starters? Then you can do some house chores for me Dobby."

He watched as the little elf's eyes went wide with happiness.

"Dobby is off to make the Master lunch right away."

With a small pop the house elf was off again and Harry went back to his room to finish his homework. After completing his Transfiguration homework and having a massive lunch and dinner prepared by Dobby, Harry watched TV till nine pm. He decided to write a few letters to his friends and then go to sleep. However, sitting on his desk was a magnificent eagle owl with a letter tied to its talon. Harry took the letter from the owl and he noticed the Gringotts seal on the back, which surprised Harry as he had never received a letter from them before. Deciding that it must be important he opened the letter and got an even bigger surprise with its contents.

_Dear Lord Potter, _

_It has come to our attention that your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, has hid certain important facts from you. The main being the fact that you are the last living member of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and are due for emancipation on your sixteenth birthday of the__ thirty first of this month. As such, on your acceptance of this on the thirty first, you will become Lord Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and will be eligible to take your seat on the Wizen__gamot__. Due to the high possibility of outside interference by your magical guardian we would request that you be moved to a suite here at the bank to ensure that your parents wishes are carried out. Once you turn sixteen you will be able to take control of the Potter Estate and read the will of your parents. This letter is a port key. Just say Gold and you will be transported here. _

_Sincerely, _

_Chieftain Ragnok_

_President of Gringotts and Chieftain of the Goblin Clans._

Harry sat there in stunned silence for at least ten minutes just reading the letter over again and he knew what the prophecy had said. The lack of honesty from all sides had shaken his faith in the leader of the Light, but Harry didn't think it would go this far. But it would seem that Dumbledore had indeed gone that far and a sudden flash of fire nearly gave Harry a heart attack but seeing it was just Fawkes he quickly calmed down.

"Hello Fawkes."

The phoenix nuzzled his cheek and Harry took the letter from its talons before he read the letter from Dumbledore, which did little to restore his faith.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am to understand that you have received a missive from the goblins at Gringotts regarding your sixteenth birthday. At this point I will have to insist that you decline their invitation due to the public outing of Voldemort and other such maladies. The situation is precarious and as such it would be safer for you to remain at the Dursley's until the start of the fall term. An honor guard will be present and will escort you to the train on the first of September. I will take your place at the will reading of your Godfather on the first of August and will be around to discuss the will with you when you arrive at Hogwarts. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to contact me by calling Fawkes._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

"How dare he trap me here until the first of September! I will be dead by then. Well the games end here."

Harry grabbed his wand, released Hedwig and told her to go to the Burrow. He picked up the Gringotts letter and clenched it within his fist.

"Gold."

oOoOoOo


	2. Betrayal

A/N Here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it. Kaden San did a great job beta reading the chapter as always.

I don't own Harry Potter

A/N

**Chapter 2 – Betrayal**

oOoOoOo

Harry would only have to wait three more hours until his sixteenth birthday and the anticipation made him fidgety. Living in Gringotts was certainly an experience and upon his arrival Harry was placed under guard by the goblins. He also had a meeting with Ragnok who brought him up to speed with the current situation.

oOoOoOo

_Flashback_

"_Ah young Master Potter, I am pleased that you decided to come. Your ancestors were more than just clients, as they were friends as well."_

_Ragnok motioned to a chair across from his desk and Harry sat down._

"_You must understand Harry that what is said in this room will change everything. Have no fear in that and I would like you to keep all the questions that you might have until the end as it will be easier for both of us. All this really boils down to is a human seers prophecy, which caused your parents to enter into hiding. This in turn led to Peter Pettigrew being chosen as the Secret Keeper at what appears to be Dumbledore's recommendation. If Dumbledore was aware of Peter's affiliation with Voldemort it is currently unknown but what is clear is that instead of helping Sirius, Dumbledore left him to rot in Azkaban. As Chief Warlock he was in a position to help but didn't."_

_Harry nodded numbly as he knew most of this already. Ragnok checked something off on a piece of parchment on his desk and took a deep breath._

"_Moving on to who your parents named as your guardian in their will. We won't know that until we read your parents will on the thirty-first, however, it is my belief that you were meant to stay with your 'Uncle and Aunt' Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Do you have any questions Harry?"_

_One could have knocked Harry over with a feather at who Ragnok believed would be his guardians __and he almost did fall out of his chair. Harry steadied himself however and cleared his throat._

"_Just a few spring to mind and they are mainly about this 'Uncle' Malfoy business. I find it hard to believe that my parents would support a Death Eater." _

"_Well Lucius isn't a blood uncle per se but your parents were very close friends with the Malfoy family up until their demise. __The Malfoy's are supporters of the human Dark Lord that is quite correct however the truth surrounding the Dark Lord would be best explained by the Malfoy's themselves, in that regard I have arranged luncheon for midday tomorrow.__As to why your parents befriended the Malfoy's is quite simple – the Evans due to interference from the Headmaster adopted your mother. Lily was understandably furious when she discovered this and quickly sought out Lucius for advice."_

_Harry shook his head as he tried to digest all this new, startling information._

"_So my mum was a pureblood. Then why does everyone believe that she was muggleborn? Wait don't tell me. Another part of Bumbles greater good perhaps?" _

"_Quite and really she only found out when she was married into the Potter family. She discovered that she was the last surviving member of the truly Ancient and Noble House of Peverell thought to be a descendants of Death itself but I digress into myth and hearsay."_

_Ragnok cleared his throat and made another tick on the piece of parchment on his desk._

"_Since Lily is dead, you will become the Head of House Peverell on your birthday. From the papers left behind in the Peverell vault, the records indicate that your mother was stolen at birth and moved to the Evans by the order of Dumbledore himself. I still remember the look of absolute fury and sadness at what happened. Don't get me wrong Harry, Lily loved her adoptive parents very much but it can't replace the love of her birth parents."_

_Harry sighed and nodded, well aware of what his mother must have felt._

"_After the betrayal, your parents left the Order of the Phoenix and switched their loyalties to ones like the Malfoy's. Your parents still believed that all magic users deserved fair treatment but each had its own role to play in your human society. For example, pureblood families are to maintain the tradition and the mystique of the magical world and muggleborns and half bloods to bring a fresh infusion of ideas and culture to the wizarding world. Considering the political and __financial power the Malfoy and Peverell families wield, a new era was about to dawn on our world and that is when disaster struck. The prophecy was reveled and your true life has been denied." _

_The only thing that Harry could think of is why did the Headmaster do this? Shock turned to anger but he calmed down so that he could ask his next question. _

"_How were my parents wishes ignored and how was that bumbling bastard allowed to ruin so many lives? Also, the Malfoy's have shown me nothing but disgust since day one so I'm finding their relationship with me hard to swallow."_

_Ragnok leaned back in his chair, took off his glasses and began to polish them with a cloth he produced from somewhere. _

"_Well Harry this is where the plot thickens. Dumbledore managed to seal the will using his powers as Chief Warlock but as you are sixteen, Dumbledore's order runs out and can't be renewed after your _six_teenth birthday. By then it will be too late. As to the extent of his manipulations, it is difficult to say. He knew from the prophecy that the chosen opponent of the human Dark Lord was between you and Neville Longbottom. Since Voldemort marked you as his equal we both know that it is your destiny to destroy him. Perhaps by isolating you and denying you your heritage it would make you more pliable to Dumbledore's manipulations. The constant abuse at the hand of those pigs at Privet Drive helped his cause as well. Another important factor to consider is that setting you with the Weasley family was not a coincidence. They are devout Dumbledore supporters and would probably do anything he requested. Dumbledore was grooming the perfect weapon against Voldemort and in Dumbledore's grand schemes you are his sacrificial lamb so to speak. The Malfoy family was a victim of Dumbledore's manipulations as well. U__sing his political influence he managed to block any attempt on getting you moved to the Malfoy's care and at one point he outright refused to even mention your location. Dumbledore told the __Wizengamot__ that you were alive and well. He stated that the ever-present threat of Voldemort's followers would put you under even more risk. The Minister at the time was more than happy to take Dumbledore's advice on the situation and pressured Lucius to drop the issue__. This is just the tip of the proverbial iceberg on Dumbledore's plots as far we know. Only he truly knows how deep this goes and I fear that we are only touching on the traps and schemes that have been laid down __for you. Once we read the will everything should become clear."_

_Ragnok stopped to take a drink, put back on his glasses and picked up his quill._

"_Tomorrow is a busy day and we will have to fend off Dumbledore's interference but you have Lucius arriving around noon tomorrow. He will no doubt have a vital role in helping to guide you. At the moment, take comfort in knowing that you are not alone." _

_Harry smiled weakly and nodded._

"_Now, Griphook will take you to your room till tomorrow young Master Potter and I suggest you get a good nights sleep." _

"_Thank you for everything Ragnok and I will see you tomorrow." _

_With a heavy heart Harry walked out of the meeting room and felt the weight of his future bearing down on him. The worst part was knowing that he could doing nothing to prevent it._

_End flashback._

oOoOoOo

**The Burrow **

At the dinner table sat the whole Weasley family. They were awaiting the arrival of Albus Dumbledore and this meeting was called to discuss the Harry Potter situation. The whole situation had apparently flew out of control with the involvement of some nosy goblins and the Weasley's being the closest thing to a family that Harry had would need to step in and help bring him back under control. Or so that's what Dumbledore's message said.

"Good evening everyone. I apologize for bringing such a heavy matter to the table and ruining another excellent summer evening."

Once Albus sat down he started out by asking if any of them had been in contact with Harry and as usual Ron dove in headfirst.

"Are you mad? Like we would contact him after he nearly got us killed. I still have nightmares thanks to Mr. Look at Me!"

Dumbledore winced at the spittle and bad breath that came forth from Ron's mouth but he smiled.

"Yes well it appears that Harry has left Privet Drive and is now hiding out at Gringotts. We need to get him back under control by then or else he could discover things that are best kept quiet. Take for example the generous payments made to each and everyone of you for looking out for Harry."

Dumbledore brought this point up with a sharpness he rarely ever used and he made eye contact with Ron.

"No, we need to act swiftly and need to do it tomorrow. If Harry takes control of the Potter estate it will deliver a considerable blow to my plans for Voldemort and Harry's final battle. However, if this does happen then perhaps it might be a good time to introduce young Ginevra as a potential wife and thus bringing him back under control. The estate will go to Ginny when Harry unfortunately dies for the greater good."

Ron ignored all this as one could see the galleons shining in his eyes.

"Meaning more money for us right? I need of a new broom so perhaps I will be able to suffer being his friend again. "

"Excellent draft your letters and post them tomorrow. I will send one of my own to try to get Harry to see our version of the past and future events. Molly perhaps a little bit of guilt could be handy."

"Right on it Albus."

Looking at Ron he asked if he has had any success with Hermione.

"No. Hermione is too smart for her own good and doesn't know what's good for her yet. She thinks about Harry too much and has even forgiven him for that scar she has. I think she has gone a little mental for forgiving him so quickly but she always was a little weird."

" Yes perhaps Molly can brew up a little something to give her a nudge in the right direction then?"

Molly nodded towards Dumbledore's suggestion and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well I had better go. Time rests for no man."

Dumbledore stood up from the table and with a loud crack he disappeared.

oOoOoOo

A/N

Another chapter uploaded. Reviews always appreciated. A/N


	3. Lunch

A/N Ok guys, lunch with the Malfoy's and the plan is beginning to form for payback.

Kaden San beta read this chapter. Thanks mate. A/N

Chapter 3 – Lunch

oOoOoOo

Harry woke up at ten in the morning surprisingly well rested and ready to go for the first time since Sirius was murdered. He had a dreamless sleep despite having heard of the manipulations of Dumbledore and he was still in shock over the situation.

"Stupid old man."

Thinking back to the meeting with Ragnok Harry knew that his life was forever changed, friends were now enemies and enemies were now friends. Thinking about his parents Harry realized he now knew even less about them than he ever imagined.

"How sad. It's like a proper Greek tragedy."

A small pop broke Harry out of his contemplations and he noticed a small house elf in the livery of Gringotts.

"Sir your breakfast and letters have been placed on the table in the other room to view at your pleasure. Is there anything else Jacks can do for the young Master sir?"

"No, thanks for asking."

With a bow and a pop Jacks disappeared. Getting up and walking over to the table Harry found an array of breakfast foods. Picking up a bowl of cereal and some fruit he sat down to read his letters which consisted of one from the House of Malfoy.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have had a difficult time writing this letter as you must hate us for the years of persecution that we have heaped upon you. __You have to believe me that when we found out about your situation we fought so hard to bring you home to us, but he had too much power at the time and I was under such heavy scrutiny I couldn't push and harder.__ Perhaps the worst thing is how we have betrayed your parents by failing to care and love you as they wanted us to and how I feel we should have._

_It is my fault that you have had a life so void of love and I don't think I can ever fully forgive myself for that. I hope that you will still meet with me and my wife Narcissa for lunch. I hope and pray that we are able to reclaim some of that which has been denied to us all._

_I understand if you hate us and never wish to see us again. In fact I wouldn't blame you if you didn't but I really hope that you do._

_Lucius _

By the time Harry finished the letter he was in tears and realized once again just how much Dumbledore had truly stolen from him. Thoughts of vengeance and revenge fled his mind as he just sat sobbing quietly over the loving childhood that was stolen from him.

"Revenge will be sweet."

Looking at his watch Harry noticed that he only had to wait five more minutes before the Malfoy's arrived and as the time dragged by he thought about an appropriate greeting. Shaking hands was too formal and might send the wrong signals but he wasn't comfortable just getting up and hugging them. Chuckling to himself Harry wondered if the Malfoy's were thinking the same thing. A small pop announced Jacks appearance by the door.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy is wishing to be seeing yous. Shall I send them in?"

"Yes please Jack and could you put lunch on the table in the other room please?" The small elf bowed its acquiescence and popped away. The door opened and the Malfoy's stepped in.

oOoOoOo

_Malfoy Manor 10 AM. Lucius POV _

The last day had been horrific for the Malfoy Family. Having just came from Gringotts from my own discussion with Ragnok I felt broken and perhaps it was the extent of Dumbledore's manipulations coming clear. I felt such anger when Ragnok informed me of Harry's living conditions and the thought of if only I fought harder I might have prevented that. Narcissa just went straight to her room and cried over what Dumbledore had done. I knew that Draco was deeply upset that he had lost the chance of having a brother and was trying to come to terms with the fact that his worst enemy was (or should have been) his best friend, but most of all that the exaggerated stories of his abuse was all truth.

"I'm a fool."

I just sat in my study and looked at pictures of the Potters. The feeling of betrayal was by far the worst part and I can't forgive myself for it. I thought of all the painful things that I am going to do to Dumbledore when I get a hold of him and wonder if Harry's mind is on revenge as well.

"Wouldn't surprise me. Lily was rather vindictive in her day."

Thinking of Harry made me wonder how the boy was feeling and I wondered if he would be able to forgive my family and I. I also wondered if Harry would choose to reestablish the old bonds and relationships between our families.

"Lucius may I come in?"

Narcissa opened the door, tears still running down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. She ran over and jumped into my lap.

"C-can he ever f-forgive us Lucius?"

Her sob broke my heart and she clung to my shirt.

"I don't know love but if he is like his parents than he will. He needs us now more than ever."

I raised her face to look at her and gently wiped away the tears.

"We will see him at lunch and talk to him if he will have us. Now, lets get cleaned up and ready for lunch ok?"

My wife nodded and gave a small sniffle while hugging me one final time. We stood up and prepared for lunch with our long lost nephew.

oOoOoOo

_Gringotts Suite 15. Noon. _

Standing in the middle of the room the two noble families just looked at each other; not moving just staring. It felt that like hours had passed when Harry just blurted out "Hi". Then he chuckled and this soon turned into full out laughter. Finally, he calmed down and he noticed the bemused looks of his uncle and aunt.

"You have to appreciate the humor in the situation. Just two days ago I thought you were evil scum only to realize that you were my parents best friends and I should have lived with you instead of the Dursley's. Now that we are standing here with the truth out in the open and the most poignant thing that I can think of saying is hi?"

Harry stood there and awkwardly returned Narcissa's hug. He shook Lucius's hand afterwards and rocked back on his heels.

"I can forgive you only because you tried so hard to free me and I know how you feel because I feel it too. I want to see the look of defeat on that old bastards face when he see us standing tall and united again, It will almost be as good as when we kill him. I want to completely and utterly destroy him and I want him to know that I did it. That it was me that unraveled all his plots and schemes and that I did it with the people that he tried so hard to stop. Then, I will kill him in the most painful way possible. I will make him pay for what he has taken from me and from you. Will you help me get my revenge?"

Harry tone was frigid and he had a cold glint in his eyes.

"We will be at your side and we will help you get revenge. Do you think you could call us your aunt and uncle? You were taken from us before that could happen and again I apologize."

Narcissa spoke for the first time since everyone arrived and wrung her hands.

"I think I can manage Auntie Narcissa."

Harry smiled at his new aunt and Narcissa smiled back weakly.

"I have a lot of questions as I'm sure you can imagine and I want to start with my parents. Then, Voldemort and how to proceed but lets eat first as I am surprisingly hungry."

Harry led them to the table in the next room and shut the door. For the next two hours the new family had an enjoyable lunch filled with lighthearted chats and Harry slowly got to know his 'Aunt and Uncle'. Harry moved from the table to an armchair next to the fireplace and the Malfoy parents took the sofa. Lucius turned to Harry and had a serious look on his face.

"I am sure that you have lots of questions and Narcissa and I will answer them the best we can."

"Well I suppose my first question would be about my parents. I have doubts over what Dumbledore has told me so can you tell me what they were really like?"

"Well Harry its a difficult question and there was a point in their lives where they were completely opposed to our beliefs. Well, until Lily found out the truth about her heritage that is. It was just after she was married that your mother discovered that she was the last surviving descendant from one of the purest of families. Lily was devastated of course as her whole life had been a lie."

Lucius leaned forward and Harry noticed a glint in his eyes.

"And the diary left by Lily's real family revealed that her theft was orchestrated by Dumbledore. Now, how they knew it was Dumbledore is unknown but what is clear is that the House of Peverell is a house ancient beyond belief. They have magic that most wizards wouldn't have a clue about. Lily hated Dumbledore after that and James was furious as well. They told the Order to, in not some many words, to stuff it and Lily began to hate all muggles after she found out that her adoptive parents had known all along about the theft. The Evans even received money from Dumbledore every week and we had to rebuild the library in our house after she found out that little fact."

Harry shook his head as Dumbledore's manipulations became even clearer and nodded his head to show that he was still listening. Lucius nodded and cleared his throat.

"Lily firmly believed in all magic users having a place in society with purebloods protecting the traditions while the half-bloods and muggleborns would inject the world with new idea's and culture. Narcissa and I were naturally hesitant about your parents change in allegiance but Lily brought us around with her logic."

Lucius smiled when Narcissa laughed and nodded her head.

"I can understand my mother's sentiments. I hate the Dursley's too, especially since I didn't have to live with them but why did Voldemort kill my parents if they believed the same as he and you did?"

This question had kept Harry up all night and he was eager to learn this secret.

"The Dark Lord didn't know their change of affiliation. He had a mission, the magical world was in a state of disarray and he wanted to fix that."

"What? By killing everyone who gets in the way?"

Harry couldn't quite swallow the philosophies of the man that had tried to kill him every single year and he narrowed his eyes at Lucius's laugh.

"No he only kills when needed. Tell me, who told you what the Dark Lord is like?"

Lucius leaned forward again and a fire lit up his eyes.

"Albus Dumbledore that's who. The main brunt of Voldemort's attacks are against the muggles. The Dark Lord and his followers hate the muggleborn because they are different and you know first hand from the Dursley's that the muggles hate things that they can't explain or are different. The Dark Lord simply wishes to remove this miscommunication from the equation and he wants all magic users to understand our world. The muggleborns are half in this world and half out. He wants them to basically choose the magical or non-magical world. As to why he killed James and Lily? The Dark Lord killed James solely because Dumbledore 'inadvertently' revealed the prophecy to Severus Snape who told Voldemort. By his own admission, the Dark Lord acted hastily but he needed to continue his work and his death would have prevented that from happening."

Lucius stopped and rolled up his sleeves. At her husbands look Narcissa did the same and Harry saw that their forearms both had the Dark Mark.

"Narcissa and I both took the Dark Mark and have no intention of denying our beliefs. They are the same as your parents as well. The Dark Lord is misunderstood and he is simply a product of his environment. Tom Marlovo Riddle was abused by the people who should have cared for him, placed in a house that developed his desire for knowledge and power and manipulated by one Albus Dumbledore eventually led to the rise of Lord Voldemort. The similarities that you both have in your upbringing is quite startling. The goals and aims of Lord Voldemort haven't changed, they have just been misrepresented by Albus and Lord Voldemort believes that the we have been too accommodating with muggleborns. Our society has been in existence since the beginning and the muggleborns want to change all that which is sacred. That is unacceptable and we are fighting for that. The key point is that bringing change on our whole world for just one group of people is wrong and shouldn't be changed. We aren't advocating wholesale slaughter or genocide of muggleborns and we just want them to know of the proper way to integrate into our society."

"Well what is the next course of action then?"

Harry sat back in his chair and held his fingers against his temples. He had a major case of information overload and needed to think more on all of this to fully understand all of it.

"We have enough to get Dumbledore sentenced to the Kiss. However, all three of us want to destroy him and we can't do that until you fully embrace who you really are. You need cut all ties that made you weak and the first bond that should be cut is the one you have with the blood traitor Weasley family along with that disgusting know-it-all Miss Granger. The Weasley family has betrayed you before and the filthy mudblood blindly follows Dumbledore."

Harry could understand cutting his ties to the Weasley family but had a hard time swallowing the concept of cutting Hermione out of his life and would have to think about that one. Lucius pressed forward and sighed.

"We can have a special lordship ball for you to meet new friends and new allies. It should be easy to blackmail the old coot into getting you resorted into Slytherin but that's only if that's ok with you. I mean lets face it, you won't be welcomed with open arms in Gryffindor when you get back to school. The main thing is you now have a set goal - the destruction of Dumbledore and everyone who has caused you pain must suffer for it."

Lucius sat back and Harry thought about what he was going to say.

"I will never be the same after this will I? Everything I know will be gone. I feel that getting Dumbledore removed from the Wizengamot should be our first course of action and with the evidence presented tomorrow I am sure he would be most agreeable to our suggestions. As for the Weasley's, I have no qualms cutting them out, especially with Ron's continued jealousy but Hermione has shown me nothing but friendship which I won't abandon, especially now. Her blood might not be pure but her heart is. "

Harry smirked as he re-organized his thoughts and formulated a plan.

"I think you might be able to persuade Dumbledore to see your side and as for your old life it has been full of lies. Your life now is the life you should have led and we will help. If Granger is your friend then we need to alert her to the situation and bring her under our protection as quickly as possible."

Narcissa smiled and her words assured Harry he had made the right choice. The three of them talked for another couple of hours and they left promising that they would be there with Draco for the will reading. After that all of them would go home and celebrate before the ball on the fourth of August.

oOoOoOo

A/N Well I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to your reviews. Next chapter is Inheritance and the first Dumbledore encounter. A/N


End file.
